New Vestroia Highschool
by PrettyInBlack500
Summary: PLEASE WATCH!
1. Meeting Again

It was a windy and cold day as Runo Misaki was walking to New Vestoria Highschool. She had just transferred here because all the other Brawlers did. She hoped being the new girl would be a breeze,but little did she know."Hm...I hope my friends will be happy to see me" Runo thought as she stepped over a mud puddle. When Runo arrived infront of the school every head turned to look at the blue haired girl. Runo heard people whispering "Whos that ugly albino girl? Is she new here? I hope not,she's just so ugly!" Runo was completely embarressed. She pulled her black hoodie over her head and kept walking. Her black fur boots clanked as they hit the stone sidewalk. She pulled the handle on the door an opened it,just as one boot hit the floor all her brawler friends ran up to her."OMG,Runo your finally here!"screeched Julie. "It's glad to see you again" Mira said pulling Runo in for hug."Yes,I've missed you alot too" Alice said. Just then they heard happy yells&cheers. "WooHoo,That was the BEST football game ever,Master Dan!" said a familiar voice. "I had fun too,Dan" said another familiar voice. Then they came around the corner..."RUNO!" the boys yelled and started running towards her. Baron picked her up off the ground and starting hugging her. "Runo,I missed you soooo much!" said Baron smiling. "I-I-I missed you t-too B-b-baron...but I c-c-c-ant breathe" said Runo. "Oh,Sorry..." said Baron putting Runo down gently. "Wow Runo you look soooo cool!" Julie said feeling Runo's coat. It was true Runo did look cool. She had on a black tee with a gray sparkly bra that you can see sewed together with her shirt (if you don't know what that is then you have no sense for fashion). She also was rockin black jeans and black furry boots that clanked when she walked."Here,I'll show you to your first class" Mira said grabbing her arm. "O-Okay..." Runo said following Mira. "So Baron,You like Runo?" said Dan. "Well...Um...I...Have to go! See ya!" said Baron running down the hall."So,There's another brawler here,Hm? said a masked boy walking out of the shadows. "Spectra!" yelled Dan. "Don't you dare hurt her!" said Julie. "Oh I'm not gonna lay her,But...The others might" said Spectra grinning."Ugh..." said Alice walking away. Dan and Julie grabbed eachothers hands and started down the hallway to there first class (yes there a couple). #Please Review# If you liked dat chapter call me txt me at 782-2179. 


	2. Talking Crushes&Boats

They finally made it to the classroom. Mira walked in and handed a piece of paper to the teacher pointed at an empty desk in the back next to the window. Oh Great...Runo thought as she walked to the desk and sat down. "Okay,Please introduce your self to Runo Misaki" said the sensei. "I'm Billy" said the blonde haired boy. "I'm Mylene" said a snooty puss girl with hair a darker blue than hers. "I'm Gus,I'm Lync,I'm Volt,I'm Shadow! I'm Keith,I'm Hydron." said the boys. "I'm Fabia,I'm Chan-lee,I'm Joe" said the rest of the teacher started talking about the Titanic,which suprislingy interested me. Finally at the end of the class the teacher said "Okay before we depart,does anybody have any questions or things they'd like to say or ask?". Runo spoke up "I have been in the same situation...". "Oh really?" said the teacher. "Yes sensei,Well not me but my mother,When she was young she boarded a boat where she met my father but the ship hit an iceburg and started sinking,My father saved my mother's life by risking his own. A few years after the worst my mother had me. But even though she had a beautiful baby girl she still missed her first love." Runo said hiding her tears. "Man,Your really good at acting" laughed Mylene. "It's true..."Runo managed to get that out of her mouth. "Oh yeah,and I'm the queen of Earth" said Mylene. Runo pulled out a photo from her pocket of a girl infront of a huge boat. Everyone gasped. "After my mother died last year I found this photo in her dresser and it's been in my pocket for a year" she said. The bell rang and everyone got up and went out of the room, Runo followed behind them like a lost puppy. Finally Mira caught up to Runo and lead her to the sat down nex too her friends and they started talking. "So Runo do you have a crush on someone yet" asked Julie. "Well...I saw this blue haired boy in my class...I think his name is Gus" she said. She saw everyone staring at her with a worried look. "W-what?" said Runo. "YOU CANNOT BE CRUSHING ON GUS GRAV! yelled Julie. "SHUT UP,Julie-Suckimato!" yelled Runo. "God I'm gonna sit with the others in my class" she said getting up to go sit with Fabia,Chan,and Joe. "Hey Runo...What's wrong?" said Chan-lee. "Those guys asked me who I had a crush on and when I told them Julie screamed at me" said Runo. "Well...Who's your crush?" asked Joe. "G-G-Gus Grav..." she said. "OMG!" said Fabia and Chan. "That's sooooo cute!" said Fabia trying not to break Runo's heart. The bell rang,Time for gym. Chan grabbed Runo's hand and showed her where the gym was at. "Right this way" she said. "Alright now kiddies,Today were gonna have a race." Today is boys V.S. girls so I'll pick a girl and a boy to go. "Okay,You and you" said the sensei pointing at Runo and Gus. Oh no...thought Runo. "Ready...Set...Go! yelled the sensei. Gus was running really fast,but Runo was already at the finish line before Gus was. Gus growled,But Runo only smirked. &Please Review&


	3. Apology Never Reaches&Singing

Julie's P.O.V.

I was about to apologize to Runo when a familiar blondie caught my eye. It was none other than Billy,my sweet hero. "Billy!"cried Julie. "Oh,Hey sugar what's up?" asked Billy. She flipped her silver hair and replied "Oh ya know...Just in the neighborhood" she said trying to act bell rang...RIIIIIIIING! "Gotta go,See ya later Julie!" Billy said running down the hallway. Julie sighed..."Great I blew it again...".

Runo's P.O.V.

I sighed as I opened the door to the Music Room. "Hello,You must be ." said the sensei. "Y-Yes..." she said quielty walking to an empty table. "Okay today were going to do a singing contest." said the sensei smiling as her purple eyes shimmered in the small crack of sunlight coming from the window. Julie raised her hand,"Ooh,Can I go first?." she asked. "Of course,You can choose who goes after you too." said the sensei. Julie smiled and walked up to the front of the room and started singing a sweet tune.

"I'm not the kind of girl, who should be barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy,who should be marrying the wrong girl I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family,all dressed in pastel And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,somewhere back inside a room." She sang beautiful.  
>"Um...I choose Runo." she said. My palms starting getting sweaty,but it was my turn so I got up and started.<p>

"Made a wrong turn,once or twice,Dug my way out,Blood and fire Bad decisions,that's alright,Welcome to my silly life Mistreated,Misplaced,Misunderstood Miss "No way,it's all good",it didnt slow me down Mistaken,always second guessing,underestimated Look,I'm still around Pretty,Pretty,Please,If you ever ever feel like your nothing You fucking perfect to me..." she sang.

"Well,That's it for today class." said the sensei.  
>They all got up and started out the door. <p>


End file.
